Breeze Across Time
by Scribe's Faction
Summary: 14 years passed since the day she saw him in the deep forest. At that length of time she continued waiting, and hunting for a particular music. And each year she asked, will this Halloween be the same as the last 14 years? -In response to October HC-


**Breeze Across Time  
><strong>_MissFika _

_Could we have seen if we were there? Could we have seen if we were little?  
><em>_Go on with our lives, and lose those things behind,  
><em>_Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless,  
><em>_We want to live our lives, until we find a way,  
><em>Searching for a light, for eternity.

_~Fukai Mori (English) - Do As Infinity~_

**~M~I~S~S~F~I~K~A~**

_He only smiled at her. And his feet brought him closer and closer to her._

_"You will see me again, sooner or later. Don't ask me when, dear. I will come to you eventually. But as for now, this will be my parting gift for you." He said in a husky tone, making her shiver, and rooted to the spot._

_There was a predatory gleam in his eyes, as he came closer to her like a predator would, as it stalks its prey. She couldn't move, and gasped when she felt his breath on her neck._

_She could feel his smirk on the skin of her neck, and the tips of two sharp, long pointed things, similar to fangs nearly breaking into her skin._

_"Till we meet again, my Kahoko."_

_The next moment, her scream could be heard as he bit her neck._

Kahoko's eyes shot open,as she got up from her bed. She was sweating, and her breath were in pants. The sheets on her bed were in a mess, and her red hair looks like it has been ruffled by someone. Her hand clutched the area of her chest, as she closed her eyes, remembering the dream she had.

_'No, not a dream, more like fragments of memories…'_

She sighed, and looked at the alarm clock on the table beside her bed. It was still early, as the hands of the clock clearly shows the time to be nearing 2 in the morning. Kahoko only closed her eyes, deciding to collapse back on her bed, before noticing how bright the moon was.

"It's so bright tonight, and it's not even the full moon yet.." She whispered softly, as she smiled, watching the silvery light that brightens her room.

_'Just like that night, when both of us met…'_

**~M~I~S~S~F~I~K~A~**

She can briefly remember when they had first met,a month before Halloween. He was standing underneath the moonlight, just under a shady tree inside the forest nearby. His light blue hair harmonizes with the silvery moonlight, and his canary golden eyes stared at nothing at all. His clothes looks like clothes belonging to a prince in the Victorian era.

She, who was on the way to her favourite secret spot; the tree was stunned with his appearance. She kept on blankly staring at his perfect looks.

_"It seems that you are captivated or more precisely, quite interested in my face. Is there something unusual about it?"_

_She snapped back to reality, hearing his cold voice. As she stared back at him, he was looking at her, cold golden eyes observing her every move._

_"Ah.. so-sorry. It's just that.. umm.." She stuttered, unable to form any logical and even illogical excuse to use for her rudeness._

_'Ughh.. mental note: When Mom says it's rude to __stare, remember__ it for the rest of your life!' She thought with a groan._

_"I understand if you're impressed with my looks, but there's no need to stare like I'm an alien."_

__She blushed for a while, at the undeniable truth of his words. But as she re-processed back his words in her mind, she was nearly fuming at the arrogance in his words.__

__"Do not flatter yourself!" She exclaimed loudly, veins popping on her blush on her face is evident as she looked away fr____om him.__

She'd miss the small amused smile that formed on his face.

Ever since that day, they'd both met under the tree, he would be seen sitting peacefully, as if enjoying the night. And she will arrive a few moments later, sitting beside him and keeping a fair distance away. Words will be exchanged, and a few arguments will occur between the two.

Though, as time passed by, she was indeed enjoying his presence. He was quiet, but he always listens to her rants. He could be rude, but it was his personality, the type that always speak their own mind. Sometimes, she would witness his rare and also breathtaking smile from time to time. And, she also discovered his talent in something.

_"You play the violin?" She asked him, awe in her tone as she looked at the violin in his hands. He only nodded silently. He sat next to her, the distance between them keeps reducing as each meeting passed. He carefully placed his violin next to her._

__"Wow… that's just.. amazing. I wonder how it feels, to play one.." She smiled at him, running her hands across the soft surface of his violin. He only stared at her, his eyes observing her longing for his violin, almost feeling jealous for it.__

__"Do you want me to play something for you, then?" He cleared his throat, and smiled at her.__

__She smiled back at him. His smiles are simply rare and… exquisite for her.__

__"I would love to."__

_He nodded, and got up from his previous position. Taking a few steps from her, he turned, facing her. He raised his violin, got his bow in position, closed his eyes and then melodious music can be heard._

_The sound of his playing was soft, yet powerful. She closed her eyes, letting herself to be carried away with the flow of the music._

_He peeked at her with one eye slightly opened, and smiled at her reaction towards his violin playing. He was contented with her obvious pleasure, and soon, he let himself to be carried away with the music._

_He did not even realize how different his playing was that time, if compared to his usual perfect but emotionless ones back home._

It was nearly a month since they've known. Every time they meet, it will be at the same spot, at the same time. She never saw a glimpse of him in the daylight, although sometimes she felt like she saw him, but just shrugged it off when she found out he's not there. Then, there were those peculiar moments when she felt like she was being watched. But, instead of feeling scared or terrified, she feels.. strangely safe.

But she noticed something, his restlessness as Halloween keeps approaching closer. Often she caught him wishing the night never ends, and his reluctance on letting her leave everytime they meet. His eyes also, keeps on eyeing their left and right, as if he was being cautious. Whenever he did that, she somehow imagined herself to be in danger, and yet she still feels safe around him, a total stranger who she knew for less than a month.

In which, is definitely a dangerous thing for her to do, as she finally finds out the truth, a few days before Halloween.

_"You should leave me alone."_

_His voice was soft, as if he was struggling to get the words out of his mouth._

_She blinked at his words. Shocked and confusion written all over her face. Sure, sometimes he could be strange but he had never said this to her before._

_He smiled in amusement at her reaction, but then, his smile faded again, as he spoke softly and somehow reluctantly._

_"I'm not joking. You should really stay away from me. I'm dangerous."_

_Then, before her eyes,she was deeply shocked, as when she grasped his face, shocking him of her bold move, so that he'll look at her, there were something she thought was impossible._

_It was cleverly hidden, but at their close distance, she could clearly see it._

_Two pair of fangs, peeking out from his slightly opened mouth._

_She didn't scream, she didn't run away or distanced herself away from him. Instead, she just stared there, her fingers tracing his lips. Her obviously unexpected reaction made him speechless._

_"Actually… I don't see the danger here." She smiled at him as she said that._

_He sighed. "You have seen my fangs, yet you're not afraid. I'll tell you this, there are more beings like me. Perhaps bloodthirsty or just loves killing. Are you not afraid?"_

_No reply came from her for a while, as if she was thinking about his question. Only a few moments later, did she answer him, with a smile._

_"But you're not one who would do those kind of things. If you were truly bloodthirsty or loves killing, then I would've been rotting away now. I don't know why,but instead of feeling terrified, I feel safe instead, being around you." She answered as truthfully as she could. Indeed, although it's strange, it seems like she has found safety in deadly arms._

_He stared at her for a few moments, then, a slow smirk crept into his face. Grabbing her hand, ignoring her gasp of surprise, he brought her closer to him. She blushed when he lowered his face towards her, the distance between their faces only an inch away. His eyes shone in amusement._

_"Then, perhaps I can show you, another form of danger when you're with me." He smirked wickedly before claiming her lips._

_And a few seconds later, when she responds to the kiss, she is definitely dangerous to her, in one way or another._

Throughout the night, he told her more about himself. He was actually from another world, another dimension. He was a prince, and an only prince, meaning he'll be the one to inherit the crown from his father. Because of that, he was forced by his parents to stay in the human world for a while, just to enjoy himself before he inherits the crown. But, he's only allowed to stay till Halloween only.

As time passed by, he continued telling her all sorts of things. His childhood, home and etc etc. And she would listen to him, enjoying every remaining time left with him, although quite sad, to hear that he was going to leave her soon.

But what she enjoyed the most, was when he told her that he loved her, as she did as well, falling for him when they had first met.

She still remember the chillness on that day, Halloween. Like usual, she would go to the deep forest, to reach the tree. He was already waiting for her, as always. She tried to push away the pain and fear of him leaving, and continued to greet him cheerfully. He realised the fake happiness, but said nothing, understanding her sadness, as he himself was in the same situation.

There were less words spoken that night, both just enjoying the night, cuddling closer to each other. It was nearing dawn already. She silently wished the night would never end as she leaned her cheeks against his chest, so that they could be like this forever. Surprised, he looked at her when he felt moisture on his shirt, she was crying and clutching his shirt.

His eyes darkened for a while, regretting the thought that he was the cause of her tears. Gently,he cupped her chin, making her look at him. He wiped the tears away and whispered comforting words in her ear, relaxing her instantly. Gently, he pulled her up, and stared at the small light, peeking from the darkness of the night, a sign dawn has arrived.

She understood he has to go now, and reluctantly backed away from him. She wished him goodbye, almost certain that they will never meet again after this, until he surprised her, saying that he'll come to fetch her soon. A few more words from him, a sharp pain she felt when he bit her neck and then darkness overcame her, and his voice echoed in her mind.

_"But next time, Kahoko… don't enter this forest again without me."_

She woke up, hearing sobs from a woman. When her eyes were opened fully, her surprised mother hugged her tight, worry etched deeply on her face.

It appears that she was asleep for 4 days, after an undeniably charming and attractive male brought her home unconscious, according to her mother. Her mother was a bit worried when she slept for 4 days, and now that she woke up, her mother demanded answers almost immediately. Mostly were about the young man that brought her home, who disappeared as soon as he appeared on the doorsteps.

Hesitant, but she still told her mother the whole story. The older woman was unable to believe it, until she saw something on Kahoko's neck.

Kahoko, only noticed it at that time, was shocked to find a crescent moon mark on her neck. His mark, a silver crescent moon, in which she had always seen on his hand.

** ~M~I~S~S~F~I~K~A~**

Closing her eyes, Kahoko came back from the memory lane. She is 28 years old now,working as a music teacher at Tsuki Elementary. Indeed, when she was 16, another bizarre incident happened to her again, making herself feel like she is indeed a fate's favourite toy when it comes to supernatural things.

On her journey to school, in which that she had been struggling to get there in time, she had met a music fairy, named Lili, as he introduced himself. Of course, at first, she did what all humans would do in her situation, she thought Lili was an illusion. But Lili, too overjoyed in finally finding someone who could see him, entered her into her school's music competition, gave her a magical violin for her to play, and the rest were history.

From there, she made new friends. And from there, she experienced the joy and pleasure of music again, after experiencing it two years ago. She also experienced the pain of loss, when the violin was broken, caused by her, and the joy and relief when she could have it back again, only with no magical powers. From then on, she began to learn playing it, taking step by step.

At present time, she has already graduated from both high school and university, got herself a job as a teacher and also international violinist known as _Cuore dell' Asia e melodia__._

Now, it has been 14 years since she had last met him, the one who haunts her mind. 14 years of waiting for him, and now Halloween is drawing near.

Before she let herself seduced by the temptations of sleep, she wondered if this Halloween will be the same as the past 14 years.

** ~M~I~S~S~F~I~K~A~**

"The mansion in the forest nearby Seiso?"

Kahoko looked at Nami's hopeful face, and then at Tsuchiura's sighing one. They were having lunch at a local café together with Yunoki-senpai, Hihara-senpai, Kaji, Etou, Shouko and Keiichi. It was a meeting arranged by the now famous journalist, Tsuchiura Nami.

"Yeah. You know that mansion right? The one people rumored as a haunted place and the meeting place of all ghost ever existed. I thought it might be fun to explore the place, on Halloween as well! I can almost imagine all the juicy story I can tell about it," Nami said with a dreamy expression.

Kahoko sweatdropped.

_'I knew it. I should've trusted my instincts more. I know something bad will happen when Nami asked for all of us to meet!'_

"Come on, Hino-san. I'm sure it'll turn out great!" Kaji smiled at her. Nami nodded in return, agreeing with him.

Kahoko looked at Tsuchiura, a hopeful look on her face. She kept on wishing Tsuchiura could refrain his wife from continuing this ridiculous idea, especially on Halloween! But her hopes crashed when she saw the sympathetic look on his face which purely means; _'Sorry. She blackmailed me into this.'_

"Come on guys! You know how I react with these kind of things. Ghosts, monsters, youkais!"Kahoko said with a shudder. She's not a fan of those kind of things.

Nami rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, I know that Kaho. I remember the time when we had a sleepover at my home, and there was a creak in the kitchen. All of us woke up and…"

"...and you screamed when you saw your own shadow on the wall, Kaho-sempai." The timid Shouko said shyly, no intention in trying to hurt the red haired woman's feelings.

Tsuchiura stifled a laugh before making his point. "And when we went to the amusement park together with Mizue, your screams were the only ones that can be heard from the Haunted House."

He ignored the promising death glare given by the auburn haired woman beside him when he mentioned Mizue's name.

Keiichi smiled angelically at Kahoko. "And when I was assigned to be a ghost for my class Haunted House on the School Festival, you ran into Etou-kun, Tsuchiura-sempai and Kaji-sempai, knocked them over as soon as you saw me."

Etou smirked. "I remember how painful my back felt like being squished by two guys on top of me."

Kahoko blushed red in embarrassment before huffing. "Alright, alright! I get your point. I am a coward, happy now?"

All of them laughed at her statement.

"Still, Hino-san," Yunoki said calmly, sipping his tea. "This is quite an interesting way to celebrate Halloween. I'd say there's no harm in doing this." He smiled his usual smile at her.

"Yeah! I agree with Azuma, Kaho-chan. There's nothing dangerous in doing this at all. Moreover, we're not going to go there by ourselves, we're going there together," Hihara said with his mouth still full with his cake.

Kahoko hesitated. She was still afraid of ghosts, monsters and youkais, product of being dared to watch horror movies alone by her cousin. Real or not, they're still frightening. To add to that, there was his last words for her that she always remember.

_"Don't enter this forest again without me, Kahoko."_

She snapped back to reality when Nami grasped her hands. "Aww.. c'mon Kaho. The last time we ever did something like this was during our high school days. It'll be fun just to relive those moments again. Plus, I'm curious about the mansion."

Kahoko frowned. "Curiousity kills the cat, Nami," She warned Nami.

Nami shrugged it off. "As far as the saying goes, curiousity only kills cats, not humans."

Kahoko sighed.

_'Well, there's no harm in doing this, after all. What could be in that abandoned mansion anyways? Plus, I'm not going there alone, I'll be going with the others as well..'_

"Well, since there's no choice, fine, I'll join. But if anything ever happens to me, you'll be paying my hospital bills, Nami. And send me to the most prestigious hospital too!" Kahoko jokingly threatened Nami.

Nami only grinned before nodding, accepting her terms. Jumping out of her seat, she grabbed both Kahoko and Shouko, surprising them. Before dragging both women out of the café, she tilted her head a little, to look at the guys still sitting at their table.

"We'll be looking for our Halloween costumes now. And you guys should too. Keiichi, I promise I'll return your wife in one piece soon. Mata ne!" she said cheerfully before disappearing.

Faintly, Tsuchiura could be heard muttering. "She'll be the death of me one day." and wondered if the two, especially Kahoko will survive.

He hoped they did. As delicate and harmless Keiichi and Mrs Hino could look like, they can be downright scary if something happens to their loved ones. And he still wanted to see his golden days, thank you very much.

None were aware of a pair of eyes watching them from the beginning, and disappeared as the three women walked out of the café.

**~M~I~S~S~F~I~K~A~**

"I swore, Nami will be the death of me one day."

Kahoko walked by herself, muttering incoherent words as she did so. She'd excused herself from Shouko and Nami, saying that she'll find the perfect costume herself. Both her shopping companions had already found their costumes. Only she has the problem in finding herself one. Everything she tried felt…not right.

So, she just walked past shops by shops, looking at their display of Halloween decorations and sorts, at the same time working hard to seek her costume.

Finally giving up after some time, she decided that maybe a costume wasn't necessary if all they are going to do is just exploring the mansion. After all, there's not much time for her to search for something now anyways. She started to turn around, walking towards the direction of her apartment.

Until, she stopped at a shop, one that she'd never seen before, hearing faint sounds of someone playing a piano inside, playing something which she recognized instantly.

"That song… could it be?" She asked herself, and then sprinted into the shop.

Her hopes lifted up when she saw a mop of blue hair, playing the piano talentedly, until she realized that the pianist was a female, older than herself. Hair a mix of blue and aqua, eyes were a deeper gold, almost amber, and a serene look on her face as she played the piano.

Kahoko couldn't bring herself to interrupt, and closed her eyes, feeling almost calm and peaceful as the waves of music washed over her. It was powerful, gentle and overwhelming. The hands of the woman on dancing on the piano seems like it's just a light touch, yet it was so powerful it could sweep you away with it.

The red haired woman smiled, remembering the first time she felt this kind of emotions, the first time he played the violin for her.

"I assume it is safe to say you enjoyed the performance?"

She opened her eyes, the blue haired woman was smiling softly at her. The woman's gaze was gentle, and Kahoko smiled back politely at her.

"Indeed, I did. It was the most wonderful performance, ma'am. It was so calm and peaceful. Thank you for letting me hear it."

The woman laughed.

"It is I who should thank you for listening to my playing, Hino-san. Imagine the _Cuore dell' Asia _herself, listening to me. My name is Mia. Yamai Mia. It's a pleasure to meet you. Is there something that you require from my shop, Hino-san?"

She blushed when she heard the 'Cuore dell' Asia' part. Although she is an international violinist, she's still not used when someone used that kind of statement at her.

"Ah, actually, I came here just because I heard the piano, frankly speaking. I was on my way home after having no success in finding myself a Halloween costume." She muttered softly, embarrassed by the fact that she entered the shop just because of the piano, that she didn't even realize what shop she's in.

Mia laughed again, amused at her antics. "Well, I think you came to the right shop after all, dear. My shop sells costumes, and right now, I have a lot of Halloween costumes here. I might find some that will fit you."

She blushed when she finally noticed and recognized the familiar decorations of the shop.

"Ah... well, if you don't mind. After all, I'm quite desperate now, since I have no costume to wear."

Mia smiled knowingly at her before disappearing into one of the rooms. Kahoko, sighing, looked back at the sleek grand piano. Her feet brought her there, and soon, she began trailing her fingers acroos its smooth surface.

"You look like you've been searching for a costume at the last minute." Mia said, appearing while carrying a trunk with her. She opened it, and began to search for Kahoko's costume.

"Yes. I didn't even thought of a Halloween costume actually. But my friend kept on forcing me to join her explore the old mansion in the forest. When I agreed, she practically dragged me to Halloween's costumes shops, saying it is necessary for one." Kahoko said with a laugh.

Mia looked surprised. "Old mansion? You mean the one in the deep forest nearby?"

Kahoko nodded. Mia frowned, but said nothing.

Silence engulfed the air again, besides the rustling of clothes as Mia continued searching for Kahoko's costume. Kahoko was not at all bothered by the silence. She just kept on staring at the piano, her mind is still playing the music played by Mia.

_'I wonder.. what was the piece that Mia-san played earlier? I haven't heard that piece ever since he disappeared. I wonder if there is a music sheet for it?'_ She mused in her mind.

"Breeze Across Time.."

Kahoko looked back at Mia, surprised with what the elder woman suddenly said.

"Huh?"

Mia smiled warmly.

"The music I played earlier, it's called "Breeze Across Time." From the looks on your face, I can easily guess that you were going to ask me that. After all, you entered my shop, just because you heard it."

Kahoko smiled. Mia seems to know what's going on in her mind and she was not surprised. Her mother always told her she's like an open book, even her father jokingly told her that before he died.

"This piece… it must mean something important for you, dear."

Kahoko nodded. "Yes, it does. Actually,the man I love, played this piece on violin for me once, and it practically blew me away. It was so gentle yet powerful. I could feel the emotions he poured in it. But, he… had to leave suddenly, and that was the last time I ever heard this wonderful music."

She looked at Mia, smiling."And now, I'm also a violinist, though not as good as him. For years, I've been searching for the music sheet, but my efforts were wasted. Not even my work acquaintances knew of this piece. And for the first time in years, I heard it from you."

Mia was in awe, amazed at the loyalty and love the red haired woman had for this man.

"He must be a lucky man indeed, Hino-san. But you said he left you, do you still love him then?"

Is it just her or did she hear anxiety in Mia-san's voice?

Kahoko wasted no seconds in answering Mia.

"Yes."

That simple, straight to the point answer made Mia smile. She closed the trunk where she've been searching for Kahoko's costume, instead, went towards one of the closets arranged side by side against the wall.

Kahoko's eyes nearly popped out as Mia brought out a nice long dress. It looks like it has been brought fresh from the Victorian era. Black and red in colour, with light touches of silver, dark purple and blue, the dress captured her heart already.

"It's beautiful, Mia-san." She praised honestly, hands feeling the softness of the fabric of the dress.

Mia laughed.

"Yes, it is. One of my most prized possession. I love it very much that I couldn't bear to sell it, that's why it has never been displayed before. But now, it's time for it to have a new owner. Please, accept this from me, Hino-san." Mia handed the dress into Kahoko's - who is now speechless - hands.

"Oh no.. you shouldn't, Mia-san." Kahoko started handing it back. "This is much too beautiful for me to wear, you should give it to someone else more worthy.."

But Mia shook her head.

"You are much more than worthy in wearing this. I have no daughter to give this to, and so, perhaps." Mia smiled at her "I can imagine you as my daughter.."

Speechless, was the word that would describe the blushing Kahoko.

"I insists, Hino-san. Please accept this gift from me. I won't charge you, but please do wear it tonight. It would please me if you do. I'm sure you're perfect to wear this."

Kahoko was honoured, the dress did captivate her heart after all. She would be more than glad to wear it tonight. Smiling back at Mia, she thanked the elder woman.

A few more exchanged words, and Kahoko excused herself, saying that she needs to get ready for Halloween tonight. A few moments right after she bade farewell and another thank you to Mia, the elder woman smiled mysteriously and whispered;

_"You've never failed to amaze me, son."_

** ~M~I~S~S~F~I~K~A~**

"Kaho! Yours are superb!"

She'd wore the dress Mia gave her. It fits her perfectly, as if it was made specially for her. Her hair was done in a bun, with bloody red roses on it. Attached on her teeth were fangs, fake ones, of course.

Nami looked pleased as she continued to drool over Kahoko's costume. Nami's own costume was a black and dark purple short dress which came above her knees, with a long velvet cape attached on her shoulder. On her head was a pointed witch hat. Her auburn hair was left untied. At one glance, she looked like a Japanese version of Hermione Granger from Harry Potter.

"I had to agree, Hino. I never thought you'll choose to be a vampire. I expected that you'll be an angel music or something alike. Still, that dress looks good on you," Tsuchiura commented.

His costume was alike with Nami. Only difference that he had on a black tuxedo with a dark purple undershirt underneath it. He had on his black cape,but refused to wear the ridiculous wizard's hat. When Hihara mentioned that he and Nami matched, and asked how did she made him agree into this, he only answered with, _"Blackmail"_

She looked around at the chattering group of her friends. Shouko chose an angel themed one, wearing a white dress. Kaji chose to be a Romeo while Etou chose to be some lord in the Victorian era. Yunoki, wore a traditional male kimono, tied his hair into a ponytail and carried a fake sword with him. Hihara was most hilarious. He was dressed as Iron Man himself, bringing tears to the guys' eyes (excluding Yunoki) as they laughed out loud. While the girls only gaped at him.

"Well.. now since everyone's here.. let's explore that mansion!" Nami cheered.

** ~M~I~S~S~F~I~K~A~**

"This is _scary_."

"You were the one who insisted on doing this at the first place," Tsuchiura muttered to his wife.

"Why don't you guys just shut up?" Etou's voice interfered.

"Oi Etou! That was rude." Kaji hit Etou on the head, making the said guy wince in pain.

"Kaji! Why the hell did you do that for?"

"My, my... calm down, minna..." Yunoki's voice was as calm as ever.

Keiichi sighed. "All of you are only making this even more scarier. Shouko is currently terrified at your ridiculous banter now."

"She started it!" Tsuchiura's voice was heard again.

And the accusations continued as they walked along the hallways of the old mansion. Although it was abandoned a long time ago, this mansion is still stable, and looks fine like it's been taken care of carefully. Though, there is an eerie aura surrounding this mansion, that will make anyone shiver in fright.

Kahoko was being careful. She'd sensed something wrong the moment they entered and made their way through the deep forest. There was this feeling that made her shiver, and it made her worried. The strange feeling intensified as they entered the mansion. Her heart was telling her that the sooner they got out of the mansion, the safer they'll be.

So, she remained quiet. There were times when she thought she saw movement, and shadows that were not hers nor her friends and also stains that looked like fresh blood. She didn't tell any of them,as they were oblivious to it, only feeling a bit frightened. They continued to walk, exploring rooms by rooms, not finding anything at all. Finally, Tsuchiura had enough, and announced that it was time to go home.

"Hmm.. guess there's nothing interesting bout the mansion, huh?" Hihara muttered softly. Kaji and Yunoki nodded, while Amou looked disappointed.

"Okay guys, let's go home. It's nearly midnight already. It's best if we go now," Etou said with a yawn. Everyone agreed. They needed rest after all.

** ~M~I~S~S~F~I~K~A~**

"Sayonara, Kaho-sempai. Have a good night." Keiichi smiled at Kaho, his hands already carrying the now sleeping Shouko bridal style.

Kahoko smiled back. "Sayonara as well, and have a good night, home safely."

He nodded,and Kahoko watched as they disappeared as the night's mist blurred her vision. Sighing, she turned her attention at the sky, gazing at the full moon.

"Another Halloween like those past years, huh?"

The moment she muttered that, it hit her. There was a voice calling her. It came from the direction of the forest. Her eyes widened, she turned herself towards the forest, her body shaking.

_'That voice… oh god! Could it be?'_

Without a second thought, she began running towards the forest.

Making her way towards the direction of the voice, still calling her name, she didn't think about anything else, except that it might be time for all the waiting for her to stop.

Not far, golden eyes watched her, widening with fear and worries, before disappearing into the darkness.

** ~M~I~S~S~F~I~K~A~**

"It came… from here?"

She was walking along the hallways of the old mansion which she had visited earlier. She'd been following the voice without even caring about her surroundings. It was only when she'd arrived in front of the mansion did she realize where she's at.

In front of the scary mansion. In the deep forest where everyone avoids at night. _Alone_.

But her mind was set. She badly wanted to see him. She was aching for him, even an illusion would be fine, as long as it's just _him_. And thus, with a deep breath, she entered the building.

Being alone, made the mansion spookier than ever before. She continued walking, peeking from room to room. Although she'd already explored the rooms with the others earlier, somehow, she felt the rooms changed a little. There's something sinister going on in this mansion.

And all of a sudden, she saw a shadow, not hers, on the wall, at the corner of one hallway. Her eyes lightened with happiness, sure that it was him. And her feet carried her there, muttering his name with happiness, until she stopped when her eyes absorbed the scene in front of her.

In front of her was a man, indeed, but not the one she was looking for. This man is tall, pale skinned in colour with long blonde hair. His suit was a white one with a strange pattern of red on it. But what horrified her most was the dead, young woman, whose body has been ripped off with sharp teeth, and his mouth, which was full of blood and flesh.

She'd realized that the strange red patterns on the suit was actually stains of blood. The woman's blood. And behind that man was another black haired man, devouring another woman in his hands, sharp teeth chewing on her flesh, staining his brown suit with her blood.

"Well, well, well…" cooed the blonde haired man. "Look what we have here, Renji? It seems that another one has fallen into our trap. What a feast tonight. Three young, innocent, pure, _delicious_ women."

The guy named Renji licked his lips. "Seems so, Kirei. I can smell her delicious blood and soft flesh from here. We'll share this one, then partner?"

It was at that time she ran from the two guys, frightened to death. She could hear the amused laughter of the two males, and began to run faster, finding an escape to this nightmare, if it is a nightmare.

"You can run all you like, dear, but you'll never escape."

The sound of Renji's voice startled her. When she looked back, the two males, monsters were catching up with her using no effort at all, and she was running at the fastest speed she'd never knew she had.

And at that time, her lucky goddess abandoned her. She tripped while she was running, and fell towards the ground. Trying to get up, but to no avail, Renji and Kirei had already walking towards her, a smirk on their faces.

She couldn't run now, much too afraid that it paralysed her state of mind. All she could do was backed away as they advanced closer towards her.

"Now, now." Kirei smirked at her. "Don't be afraid, we don't bite... we only chew." And Renji joined his laughter. The next thing she knew, Kirei's clawed hands were holding her throat. She could see the hunger in his eyes, and the way Renji licked his lips. Crying now, she screamed the only thing in her mind.

_"Len!"_

Silence. She thought she was dead already, until the pressure on her throat disappeared, and the pained scream of Kirei and Renji's shocked curse were heard. When she opened her eyes, she was in the embrace of a blue haired lad, his golden eyes furious as he stared at the two males in front of them.

"Len.. you came," she whispered. He looked at her, smiling softly. Only nodding at her and kissing her temple, he let her go, wrapping his coat around her, before facing the two soon-to-be-dead males.

Both said males, was now gulping, as they saw the furious eyes of their prince. Prince Len Tsukimori.

"The both of you," Len exclaimed icily, "had broken the law by killing far too many innocent women in this world, when the rate of blood and flesh each month has already been decided decades ago. You are responsible for the deaths of many others in our world, and most of all, you have dared to harm _my _woman, the soon-to-be lifemate of mine.."

He began to pull out his sword and with a deadly tone, added "And for that, I shall not be gentle with you."

_'Kaho, close your eyes. This is not a sight for you to see..'_

The voice echoed in her ears. The moment she closed her eyes, she wished she'd closed her ears as well. Although she couldn't see it, she could hear the sounds of swords piercing someone's flesh, splashes of blood and the pained screams and shouts.

When she had opened her eyes again,they were in a different room, a cleaner one, no stains of blood could be seen. And she was in Len's embrace.

"I'm sorry… for involving you in this. You should've listened to me. I told you to never enter this forest without me. Now you know how dangerous it is." He scolded her sternly. She grinned, muttering about forgetting that advice.

"It's been 14 years, Len. 14 years. Do you think I would remember it when I heard that voice, believing it to be yours? And where did you disappear to after all these years?"

"I guess it is expected of you to not remember it," Len muttered. "I was in my world. I had other things to do, if I wish to make you as my wife. There are certain ceremonies, certain documents and things that I had to deal with before I met you... and not to mention that you're still too young at that time as well."

"W-wife?" She stuttered.

He smiled. "Wife... or my people call it as lifemate. I told you that you're mine, and I mean it. Now that's everything settled, and I got permission from your parents and mine approved you, it's time for me to take you back.. though I had to say, you captivated my mother at the store greatly."

She had her jaws open wide. "Wait a minute, what do you mean "got my parents' permission"? And since when did I captivate your mother?"

He smiled again, amused. "Before you came here with your friends, I went to your parents' house. From there, I seeked their permission in marrying you, and explained who I really am. They agreed, in condition that they're allowed to see you once in a while." And then he buried his nose in her neck, inhaling her scent.

"You met my mother, Yamai Mia as she introduced herself, although her name is actually Tsukimori-Hamai Misa, earlier at the shop you purchased this dress, which was made by my mother, as a gift for the next princess of my own choice. It is quite amusing though, that she'd approved of you when she saw how in love you were with "Breeze Across Time."

She blushed. She would never guessed that Mia-san, or Misa-sama was the mother of Len. And she practically blurted how in love she was with him. How embarassing!

"Breeze Across Time… is actually a piece, describing how potent, and how loyal love could be. It actually tells the story about love that is strong that it could never be broken. And instead, the love was carried by the wind, as it blows across time…"

"That's how.. we both are, don't we, Len?" she asked with a smile, hearing his brief explanation on the story of the piece. The only response she got was a light kiss on her lips, in which, she took as a yes. Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers, lacing her fingers with his.

"Are you ready to be mine then, Kaho? I'm warning you though, I won't let you go."

She laughed. Releasing her fingers from his, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm ready since 14 years ago, Len."

He smiled, before crashing his lips on hers.

** ~M~I~S~S~F~I~K~A~**

_Love is something so mysterious,  
><em>_Like something similar to an unseen truth,  
><em>_A truth,waiting to be revealed throughout the years,  
><em>_But dear,this love we shared and felt is true,  
><em>_So let this love be remembered,as a sign,  
><em>_An eternal love,carried by the breeze,across time,_

_~Breeze Across Time - Miss Fika~_

**-Finito-**

* * *

><p>Gyahahahhahah! Finally finished this! I dedicate this to my mother, who continued to support me and allowing me to borrow her laptop as I write this one, and to all authors out there who are always supporting me. Hope you guys had fun reading this!<p>

P/S: While I never said it directly in this story, I bet you guys knew what Len actually is. -winks-

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro and the song Fukai Mori in any way possible. The only thing I own is this story, the plot and Breeze Across Time.

_Monday, 7th of November 2011_


End file.
